character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Koopa (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Koopa Troopa= |-|Koopa Paratroopa= |-|Dry Bones= |-|Parabones= |-|Corporal Paraplonk= |-|Koopa Bros.= |-|False Bowser= Summary The Koopa are a group of turtle-like creatures that inhabit the Mushroom Kingdom. Most Koopas are part of Bowser's kingdom, which has invaded Mushroom Kingdom in several occasions. But not all Koopas obey Bowser. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B. Higher as Dry Bones | 4-B to 4-A. Higher via the Star Rod (Mario Party) | Low 2-C | High 7-A | At most 2-B Name: Koopa Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Koopa, anthro turtle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability and Wing Manifestation. Wings turn him into a Paratroopa, which has Flight. Immortality (Type 7 crosses over with Types 1 and 2) as Dry Bones. Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Particular), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies (Dry Bones is the only one in possession of the Candies) Attack Potency: Small City level (Superior to Goombas by a small amount according to many bios for both). Higher as Dry Bones | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9. In Mario Party 9, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing those stars, Bowser became this powerful). Higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | Universe level+ (False Bowser has a physique similar to Bowser himself) | Small Island level (The text after the Elite Trio fight implies that--despite having an army and each other--the trio was stomped by Mario. Thus, they can't be scaled to the characters at all, and are only comparable--albeit superior--to Bowser's generic minions. Which is consistent with their depictions in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions) | At most Multiverse level (Can be a minor nuisance for Pre-SPM Paper Mario) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has been slower than 2-D Mario since the start of the franchise) | FTL+ (Fought Bowser in MP9, where he was completely unaffected by the gravitational pull of a distant black hole) to Massively FTL+ (Fought Bowser and Bowser Junior, who kept up with the Mini-Stars. The Mini-Stars were not only able to fly out of a black hole in less than a second and effectively cross the size of a solar system, which is over 30,000x faster than light, but began returning to their placement across the universe, which is easily MFTL+) | Massively FTL+ (Similar speed to Bowser) | Massively Hypersonic (Far faster than most goons within their militia) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class. Higher as Dry Bones | Solar System Class+ to Multi-Solar System Class+. Higher via the Star Rod (Mario Party) | Universal+ | Small Island Class | At most Multiversal Durability: Small City level (More durable than Goombas). Higher as Dry Bones | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level (Tanked hits from Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9) | Universe level+ | Small Island level | At most Multiverse level Stamina: Moderate. Infinite as Dry Bones | High | High | Moderate Range: Melee. Several dozens of meters via projectiles as False Bowser Standard Equipment: Star Rod (Mario Party), Star Driver Intelligence: Green ones are Learning Impaired (Only able to understand "Walk forward, hurt enemy"), while red ones are Below Average, and others are Average (Able to understand more than basics, and some even have ranks in their militia [Corporal Paraplonk], which displays some amount of knowledge). The Koopa Bros. are Above Average (Use tactics as their main road to victory, as well as teamwork. If they can't win, they realize that, and keep their distance) Weaknesses: Major coward | None notable | Major coward | Relies heavily on others | Relies heavily on each other, and tactics Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shell Smash:' The Koopa Troopa kicks a large shell at the foe. *'Bone Toss:' Dry Bones launches a bone at the foe. *'Shocker:' Only usable as Dry Bones. It electrifies a weapon. *'Sphere:' Koopa Troopa forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. *'Candy:' Dry Bones can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him a variety of awesome powers. **'Red Candies:' Candies effect Dry Bones's speed and/or his opponent's. ***'Twice Candy:' Doubles Dry Bones's speed. ***'Thrice Candy:' Triples Dry Bones's speed. ***'Slowgo Candy:' Via time manipulation, Dry Bones halves his opponent's speed. **'Green Candies:' Candies effect Dry Bones's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ***'Springo Candy:' Turns Dry Bones's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. ***'Vampire Candy:' Turns Dry Bones into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ***'Cashzap Candy:' Covers Dry Bones's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. **'Yellow Candies:' Candies effect Dry Bones's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ***'Bowlo Candy:' Turns Dry Bones into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. ***'Bloway Candy:' Turns Dry Bones into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. ***'Bitsize Candy:' Turns Dry Bones into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. ***'Weeglee Candy:' Splits Dry Bones into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. **'Blue Candies:' Candies effect Dry Bones similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ***'Thwomp Candy:' Turns Dry Bones into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Dry Bones is invulnerable in this form. ***'Duelo Candy:' Covers Dry Bones's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Dry Bones or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. ***'Bowser Candy:' Transforms Dry Bones into a Bowser clone. ***'Bullet Candy:' Transforms Dry Bones into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. Key: Standard | In Mario Party 9 | As False Bowser | As Corporal Paraplonk | As the Koopa Bros. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2